Crippled, Paralyzed
by Timeless Tragedy
Summary: Prequel to Crippled. Before Mike, or the restaurant, they were unlikely friends. Rich twins. A sheep-like follower. A shy girl. A budding gymnast. An independent disabled teen. Humanized
1. Chapter 1

Author: Timeless Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Words in Chapter: 1423  
Written: June 26, 2015  
Current Characters: (Later) Fazbear Band and Foxy the Pirate, Mangle, Goldie, OCs (a few)  
Warnings: Humanized  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Author owns nothing but the plot of the story and her OCs.  
Beta'd by: Kenwave

* * *

This was not supposed to be happening. Everything had been planned out to be the perfect end to his perfect high school career. His marks were good, he was top of every class he was enrolled in (his mother made sure of that), his home life was better, and he had a pretty girlfriend to boot.

But maybe that was where he went wrong, having a girlfriend. She was beautiful, the smartest and prettiest of the girls out of her grade, and he adored her. Practically worshipped the very ground she walked on. His mother approved of the match wholeheartedly, thinking that they were just wonderful together. She was gorgeous, and he was smart. Her family had money, and his was hard working. It was a match made in heaven and they'd come to the decision themselves, without the interference of her judging parents and his overbearing mother.

And for a while, things were perfect. Other people saw him as the popular, smart role model to be admired by all, and she was the queen bee, the girl everyone wanted to be friends with. They cared for each other, loved each other, and wanted to be together almost every moment of every day. They'd slept together, at his insistence more than hers, and while she had at first been reluctant, after the first few awkward and painful attempts, she'd admitted she enjoyed it.

So they had experimented, whenever their parents were away for a day or two here or there. They spent hours together, often laying nude together just holding one another. They learned the map, the contours of their lover's body. They spent time kissing innocently, sweetly, quickly, passionately, wasting away the hours in the best way possible.

But then things began to change. She started to be absent more often, and when she was at school she seemed unwell, a little green around the gills. She waved off the concern of the others in her class - 'I'm fine, really, just a little under the weather, but thank you for your concern' - gracefully and pleasantly, her melodic voice purring kind words. She stopped spending long hours at his side, 'I'm falling behind in my classwork, dear, you must understand,' and when he went to visit her, he was sent away by the family maid.

He questioned the teachers, students, parents, her friends, his mother. And no one could tell him anything he didn't already know, if they said anything at all. The most he'd gotten came from her younger friends, a strange couple he didn't think fit in among their town. They were at least able to direct him to a park where he could see her.

He found her sitting alone under the shade of a shabby little gazebo, its wooden top riddled with tiny gaps and holes. Vines grew over the sides, using those openings to wind its way ever higher among the chipped blue paint. It would have been beautiful a few years back, he was sure. But it had lost some of its allure for him, and if it wasn't for the little blossoms along the vines, he would have been inclined to be on the side of those who wanted to tear the old thing down.

But his girlfriend adored the creaky thing, and she often insisted upon walking down to the park to sit on the dilapidated bench. She found it romantic, she told him once, so he continued to visit it with her, to make sure she was happy. She was grateful when he accompanied her, and she made sure he knew. The rewards were well worth spending an hour or two beneath the breaking, flowery gazebo.

He found her there that day, a crown of flowers she was making spread across her skirt, her legs tucked beneath her. She continued to work the long stems around blades of grass while he took a seat on the floor across from her. They didn't talk at first, letting the noises of the park fill the silence. He watched her hands as they tied and twirled and moved her crown. She set it aside when she finished, turning those bright blue eyes on him.

"You've been hiding," he said plainly, to which she nodded, making the clip holding her bangs back slip so a few blond strands slid forward over her eyes. His hands twitched in his lap. He wanted to smooth her hair back for her.

She ran a finger over the worn petals that had fallen off the flowers she had picked for her crown. Something in her expression made her look heartbroken. Her eyes were sad, and the curve of her lips was far from a smile. She rose to her feet and let her skirt fall back down to her knees, turning her back on him as she leaned against the railing to look out at the green park.

"I didn't know what to tell you."

"About what?"

"I'm pregnant. And I know it'll ruin my reputation, and probably yours too, but I'm keeping the baby. I don't expect you to stay with me, and I don't expect anything from you, but my mother said you should know. So I told you," she faced him, and he could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Just... give me time to think," he said. She looked like she wanted to say no, to fight him on it and tell him to back off. But it was his child too, that much he knew. He'd been her first, and she was still so innocent about it that she couldn't have been with someone else.

She let him stand and pull her against his broad chest, and he felt her gently grip the back of his shirt. They lingered there a while, and he slipped his hand down to her stomach. Beneath the layers of clothing between his warm hand and her torso, the skin still felt as flat as ever.

She left him there, with a promise that she'd welcome him back into her life if that's what he so desired. If it wasn't, he could at least come see the child once after it was born and never have to have anything to do with them again.

But every once in a while, as he stood with his friends chatting, he noticed her looking at him from across the room. She always looked so pained, as if it physically hurt to consider breaking up with him. But she continued to act as if it was no big deal, and others simply thought they were just taking a breather.

It took him almost two weeks to make his decision and gain the courage to visit her. He left his house on his bike almost an hour before he actually reached her family's grand estate on the other side of town. He stopped on the way to get a bouquet of flowers, white orchids and a few red roses mixed in for colour, and when she opened the door to see who knocked she was touched by the gesture.

He slipped off his shoes on the mat by the door, and followed her upstairs to her bedroom where she locked the door behind them. Nothing had changed in her room, even with the life altering news. The drapes were still a soft, golden fabric that bounced pinpicks of light over her dark blue walls. Her bed and the rest of the furniture carried that gold throughout the rest of the room, even down to the lamp shade beside her bed. And if it wasn't gold, it was some shade of blue she would say had a meaning or a reason that he wouldn't understand.

She picked a blue crystal vase and arranged her flowers in them, filling it with water from a glass she'd been drinking from before he'd arrived. She set the vase down on the dresser and beckoned for him to join her on the bed.

"I want to help you," he began, taking her hand so the charm bracelet he'd given her slid down against his hand. He toyed with one of the golden charms so it spun on the chain. "It's my child too, it's not your problem to deal with alone."

"This is going to change everything. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do. And I'm not leaving you. What are you going to tell your friends?"

"They're yours too. And we're telling them the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Words in Chapter: 1970  
Written: July, 2015  
Current Characters: (Later) Fazbear band and Foxy the Pirate, Mangle, Goldie, OCs (a few)  
Warnings: _Humanized. Unhealthy relationship. Teenage pregnancy.  
_ Beta'd by: Kenwave  
AN: I'm deeply sorry for the long absence. I'm back now, after an awful bout of writer's block, and shall try to get the next chapter out by Monday. I apologize again, and am grateful for those who stuck around and waited patiently for me.

* * *

They were, in his mind at the very least, unreasonable and impossible people to deal with. At least Aileen had her timid and quiet nature on her side, making her a little easier to manage than Lyall. They were both younger, which made him feel like they were beneath him in maturity. He'd had to grow up fast; Aileen and Lyall still acted like they were in first grade.

And Lyall, the filthy mouthed teen, somehow managed to grate on every one of his nerves all at once, without mercy. He didn't understand how anyone could like the ignorant boy, much less date him. But Aileen would say she was happy, whenever someone asked, so he stayed out of their business and left it at that. They were hardly even his friends, so someone else could try to break the two apart if there was really a problem.

He avoided them, as much as he could, until his girlfriend forced him to accompany her on a visit to Aileen's house. He complained at first until she managed to silence him with a glare as she knocked on the door. He studied the deep grooves carved into the chipped wood.

"Oh, Sylvia," Aileen greeted through the crack that she'd opened, a wobbly little smile on her lips. She looked up at him and slunk back a step, as though trying to shield herself with the door. "An' Theodore. What a... what a surprise."

"Is Lyall here with you? We need to talk to both of you," Sylvia sweetly asked. They were invited inside and taken up to her room, where they found Lyall lounging on her bed in his boxers. He nodded to acknowledge them but he didn't move from his position, one leg propped up on a pile of pillows, the other stretched out across the length of the bed, a beer can in his right hand. He grinned lazily at Sylvia until Theodore wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Aileen squeezed past them into the room, hastily picking up a few shirts that were scattered across her floor. She tossed one at her boyfriend before shoving the rest into a hamper near her closest. Theodore could have sworn he heard her mutter something like ' _disgusting'_ under her breath.

She beckoned for them to sit, there were a few open spots in the form of a bean bag chair and a stool over by her dresser, but only Sylvia took the opportunity to get off her feet.

"Was nae expectin' ta see _you_ any time soon," Lyall drawled, meeting Theodore's cold blue eyes. He polished off what little beer was left in the can before dropping it on the bedside table and sitting up to pull on the shirt. He smirked as the older boy glared. "There's the Teddy Ah know."

"Theodore," the other corrected with an edge to his voice. Lyall just shrugged a bony shoulder. He made some room for Aileen when she walked over. He delighted in her yelp when he pulled her to sit against him suddenly, burying his nose in her short, fluffy red locks.

"We're having a baby," Sylvia said.

The statement was enough to make the younger couple still. They openly stared for a minute, before Lyall tightened his grip on Aileen's waist enough to make her wince. He started to laugh, doubling over with heaving shoulders. He slapped his knee, still bent over, not quieting down until he realized his friends weren't laughing. He looked up at them, his grey eyes widening. His jaw went slack and he made what barely passed as an attempt to speak.

"Y-you're joking. You've got'a be. You're not _keeping_ the thing, are you?" He asked, hardly waiting for a reply. Even as Theodore opened his mouth to reply, Lyall was on his feet, shoving Aileen aside to give the older couple a piece of his mind. "You're still kids yourselves! An' ta bring a _baby_ into the world? Have you _lost it_?"

"Sylvia and I will manage," Theodore snapped back.

"Damn, you've lost it! You can nae ev'n take care of yourself! You barely have a job to pay fer all the shit it'll need. What does your mother think?"

"Go to hell. You're not working at all. If Aileen ended up pregnant-"

 _"Enough."_ Sylvia broke in. She didn't have to raise her voice.

Immediately, Theodore was back at her side, one large hand a comforting presence against her spine. Lyall sniffed and turned his face away from them. He refused to even acknowledge his own girlfriend when she reached for his hand. Theodore felt disgust rise in his belly.

"We just wanted to tell you," Sylvia went on. "We're not asking you to be involved."

"Your opinions are irrelevant."

"Be nice, Theo. We'll see you at school."

Except they didn't. If they walked towards them in the school hallway, Lyall would pull Aileen further into the crowd until they lost track of them. They sat alone at lunch, and once Theodore had attempted to get the other couple's attention only to be pointedly ignored. Phone calls went unanswered, house visits were cut short, and at school they were shunned.

It was painful for Sylvia, Theodore knew, as the girls had been best friends for years. When Aileen first moved from Scotland she'd been friendless, and had struggled immensely to fit in with the girls her age. Sylvia had been her first true friend, and they'd quickly become inseparable, a pair attached at the hip. She'd always turned to Sylvia when she was in need, even going so far as to get the older girl's opinion when Lyall had started to flirt with her. So for her to avoid her best friend, it was heartbreaking.

Theodore took it into his own hands to fix it. She worked part time at a greasy old burger joint in what most of the town considered the slums, a few blocks from nearest library. He'd walked with her a couple times, when he was first trying to get Sylvia to agree to a date, so he knew the route she took to get from the library after school to her workplace. She claimed it was to avoid letting anyone from her classes see where she worked, but everyone already knew so he didn't understand the point of walking for an extra twenty minutes.

He caught her just outside the bar beside her work, pulling her back into the alley just in case her boyfriend was hanging around. She yelped and struggled until she realized who it was holding her. She looked up at him, her face a mask of wary confusion.

"Theodore. Why are you here? You don't like me," she pointed out, a note of hurt in her voice that he ignored. She brushed off his hand and folded her arms over her chest, going so far as to take a healthy step back, keeping her eyes on him. He simply frowned at her and pretended not to see how frightened she was about being alone with him. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"You're going to stop upsetting Sylvia, or I'll give you a reason to fear me. I don't want to have to listen to her cry because her so called 'friend' chooses to listen to her rat of a boyfriend. You're better than that, Aileen. Or am I wrong about you?"

She didn't answer, didn't meet his gaze. But most of all, she didn't deny his words. She just wrapped her arms tighter around herself, bracing against an imaginary chill, before starting to move away from where they stood. He shadowed her, unwilling to let her escape from the conversation she was so desperate to avoid.

She took him home, in the end. They walked in silence, her tightly holding the strap of her bag to keep it on her shoulder, and him keeping a watchful eye on the less than honest looking people who happened to be loitering between the buildings. He marveled at how such a timid creature like Aileen could survive in such a hostile environment. Most of the people they'd passed along the way had seemed to radiate a sinister, threatening air. But she seemed unphased by it, so he assumed she was either used to it or just didn't seem to notice those walking by.

She unlocked the door quickly, though her hands trembled faintly which made it more difficult, and rammed her shoulder into the wood when it stuck. She left her shoes on the front mat, Theodore copying her example, and dropped her stuff off on the coffee table before leading up to her bedroom where he hesitated.

He didn't want to cross that line with someone he hardly considered his friend, but he didn't want to back off and render his demands irrelevant either. She was cowardly, but he'd dealt with her enough to know she was good at finding ways to get out of trouble and spin things in her favor. He'd seen the fire of intelligence in her eyes too many times to fall prey to her mask of fear.

He made the decision to ignore how he felt about the issue when she turned those crafty gold eyes on him as if waiting for his move and expecting him to back down. He stepped into the room, roughly shoving the door shut as soon as he was in.

It was her turn to make a move. She did it by settling her hands in her lap and turning her face toward the window before starting to speak.

"I don't want to stay away from her, Theodore," she practically whispered, chewing her lip when she paused. "I wish I could spend time with her."

"Why do you let him rule your behavior, Aileen? He's cruel to you, we've all seen it."

"You just don't want to admit that you're wrong about him. He's better than you seem to think he is. He's doing this for my own good, he doesn't want me to follow her example. Having a baby so young is a bad idea. Even you have to see that."

"It's what makes her happy," he hissed. She lifted one thin eyebrow and dared to meet his gaze. The fear was gone from the yellow eyes. In its place were reluctant interest and respect, which briefly lessened his dislike of her. That is, until she spoke again and made anger rise in his blood.

"An' to make her happy, you'd ruin your life? You'll have to work instead of go on in school, and she'll be forced to not continue either because she'll be looking after the baby. I know you're after success, and this is the perfect way to throw it all out the window."

Theodore froze for a moment, his hands tightening into fists at his side as he felt his blood, already reaching the point of boiling, begin to burn with the scorching heat of fury. He stepped toward her while his voice dropped into a low guttural growl of rage.

"We both put effort into our success in life, unlike your lousy excuse for a boyfriend. The baby changes things, but Sylvia and I are willing to work hard to make a good life for us _and_ the child. We didn't plan for this, but we'll adapt. Your thoughts on our decision shouldn't keep you from treating your _friend_ with respect."

"It's not my choice," she hissed back through . "I'm just trying to keep Lyall happy. I'll spend time with her once the baby's born. But not before. So you might as well leave now. I'm not changing my mind."

He left, almost wrenching the door from its hinges as he did. He was convinced of it now: they were useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Words in Chapter: 1039  
Written: August 9, 2015  
Current Characters: (later) Fazbear band and Foxy the Pirate, Mangle, Goldie, OCs (a few)  
Warnings: _Humanized. Teenage Pregnancy  
_ Beta'd by: Kenwave  
AN: The quality should improve later, as well as the length, when I can stop skipping through the events so quickly. This isn't my strong point, I'm sorry.

* * *

The loss of her friend didn't slow Sylvia down, Theodore was happy to see. She kept up with her school work, and spent her free time with him or with a few of her other friends. She continued to act as though nothing had changed.

Before long however, her waistline began to visibly expand. She tried to hide it at first, wearing baggy clothing she could borrow off her older sisters, but she found that after a little while it was pointless.

By the end of the school year, she couldn't hide what was happening to her and she found herself relying more and more on Theodore for comfort and protection. The girls in the halls whispered and gossiped as she walked passed them, only stopping when her intimidating boyfriend glared them into silence.

It tore at her, but she forced herself to ignore their muttered comments. She told the mirror at home that they were just jealous. She was going to graduate with them, despite the baby she was going to bring into the world while still young herself. And the reality of the situation hadn't forced her to choose between the baby and her boyfriend.

She was able to go to prom, just like the rest of their grade, despite the struggle she went through in finding a dress that would fit her properly. A few of Fredrick's friends allowed them to sit at their table so they weren't alone or forced to endure the comments of the other grade 12 students. And since Aileen and Lyall were too young to go, they were able to relax and enjoy themselves.

They stayed in town, after the school year had ended. Sylvia's family typically went on vacation during July, but in light of her situation even the twins stayed home to keep an eye on her.

Without Aileen's presence, she turned to her sisters more often for companionship when Theodore couldn't be around. They welcomed her with open arms, for it gave them the chance to build a relationship they'd never had before. They had been distant for as long as she could remember; she had always been too young to understand the girls who had been raised sharing everything with only one another. She was seen as the outsider who threatened what they had known.

But the coming baby had changed everything, bringing with it the support of her family. And they needed it, since they had both made the decision to take a year off instead of jumping straight into university. Her sisters were finished school already, which meant the child could be trusted in their care after it was born, but she was due to deliver in December which made returning to school that year pointless. And Theodore could work for the year to provide for them and save what he could to get them ahead later in life.

He was able to get work easily, with a little help from Sylvia's father who had a connection with a farmer who needed a helper to work in the fields. It limited his time with Sylvia, but he did well enough that the man was able to find him other work to do during the winter months.

It was mid November when Theodore was given the news that his girlfriend of two years was having the baby. He had been in the middle of stocking shelves in the grocery store when he was called to the office in the back. His boss, a little man with a limp and a permanent frown despite his generally good mannered disposition, informed him that he had the rest of the day off much to his surprise. He was sent outside to where Sylvia's father waited with his car. He slid into the passenger seat reluctantly, worry gnawing at him as they headed toward the old hospital.

"Mr. Topperman, is there something wrong?" he asked with a tremor in his voice. The man merely kept his eyes on the road as if the boy hadn't said a word. Theodore rubbed his palms against the leg of his uniform to get rid of the sticky feeling of sweat. "I know you're not fond of me, sir-"

"Sylvia asked for us to be sure you were there. I'm respecting my daughter's wishes, and I suggest you do the same if you want to continue seeing her." Mr. Topperman cut him off sharply. He turned into the hospital parking lot and turned to face the boy still trying to gather his thoughts. He let a smile soften his expression to try to put Theodore more at ease. "You're going to treat her right, and we're not going to have a problem. You haven't left her yet, and I'll admit you're mature for your age, so I think I can trust that you're not going to hurt her for the sake of hurting her. Go on inside, she's waiting for you."

He did as he was told and was taken to Sylvia's room. He was there to witness the birth of his only children: Fredrick and Goldie.

Holding his son for the first time was an interesting experience. The infant squirmed in its blankets, tiny hands opening and closing around nothing as he tried to find a way to hold the bundle without inflicting any harm upon it. The babe whimpered until he was finally settled against his father's chest securely, thanks to the interference of Sylvia's mother. He could hear Sylvia laughing at his struggles.

"I think you need practice, Theo," she teased lightheartedly. He scowled, stealing a glance at her to see how she held the other baby. He wasn't all that surprised to see that she was better at it, their tiny daughter resting quietly in her arms.

He moved to sit beside her, the movements jostling Freddy enough to make him cry. His little face scrunched up and turned red almost within seconds, startling his father. He was handed off immediately, Mrs. Topperman taking the baby with a pointed glare at Theodore, and sung to softly until he quieted down.

"I'm sorry," Theodore said to Sylvia, to which she smiled and nodded.

"You'll get used to it. You've got years."


End file.
